Sweet Surrender
by Pipe
Summary: No aniversario de namoro, Kurama tem umas ideias pra aquecer a noite
1. Yusuke

SWEET SURRENDER

**PARTE 01 – YUSUKE**

Yusuke fechava o trailer de lamen pensando no "tal jantar" que Kurama havia marcado com ele mais tarde...

Aquele garoto é muito ligado nessas paradas de datas... – resmungava o detetive espiritual enquanto ia pra casa tomar um banho.

O motivo do resmungo era porque naquela noite eles comemorariam o segundo aniversário de namoro, data que absolutamente TODO mundo que os conheciam fizeram questão de lembrar. Até a Keiko tinha passado no trailer pra lhe avisar: "Vê se não vai repetir o fiasco do ano passado, hein? É hoje!"

No ano passado, já se vê, Yusuke esqueceu-se o dia todo que dia era e à noite, ao ganhar um presente do namorado, fez a maior cara de perdido... O namoro só não acabou ali porque ele era bom de lábia e porque o ruivo era muito apaixonado por ele. Mas que Minamino ficou um bom tempo magoado, ah, isso sem dúvida... E este ano todos os amigos ficaram na marcação.

Até minha velha, desligada pro mundo... – riu Yusuke, ao tirar e arremessar o post-it grudado na geladeira pro lixo "Hoje é seu niver de namoro. Vê se não deixa o ruivo na mão". – Não se preocupe, babe, a última coisa que ele vai ficar hoje é "na mão".

Tomou um bom banho e se vestiu até com certo capricho.

Bom, eu não sou nenhum galã de novela, mas modéstia ás favas, hoje eu to arrasando corações... Te segura nas tamancas, ruivo, que hoje eu to que to! Vou chegar rasgando...

Pegou o super-ultra-mega ramalhete que comprou para o namorado e os anéis de prata com os nomes gravados e saiu assoviando porta afora.

Shuuichi dava os últimos retoques na decoração do pequeno apartamento em que morava. Desde que começou o namoro, ele havia convencido a mãe e o padrasto que seria melhor morar sozinho. Não que sofressem muito preconceito, mas o padrasto ficava meio desconfortável diante de manifestações de carinho entre o enteado e o namorado.

E ele está na casa dele. Horrível você ficar constrangido em sua própria casa... Melhor cada um cuidar da sua vida, mesmo... – lembrou Minamino, acendendo as últimas velas... Olhou em volta e sorriu. – Bem, mesmo que ele se esqueça como no ano passado, coisa que eu duvido, pelo menos eu fiz minha parte... de bobo apaixonado...

Yusuke tocou a campanhia, se escondendo atrás do ramalhete (coisa não muito difícil, já que troço era grande MESMO). Deixou de ver o sorriso enorme que Shuuichi lhe dirigiu, mas foi recompensado por um beijo tão intenso quanto o sorriso.

EBA! Já vi que to agradando...

Belo bouquet! Comprou a loja toda e mandou embrulhar?

Nada é pouco para o meu ruivo favorito...

Fico lisonjeado com a preferência?

Exclusividade... e olha que eu não dou pra qualquer um esse privilégio, não... Que tal outro beijo desses? Acho que você nunca me beijou com tanto gosto...

Agora que eu larguei o ramalhete, faço questão até de caprichar mais...

E foi o que Shuuichi fez. Agarrou Urameshi pela cintura e lhe beijou com gosto, abrindo os lábios e fazendo as línguas duelarem, curvando o moreno como se dançassem...

Urameshi estranhou um pouco tamanho fogo... e fez questão de encarar o ruivo, pra ver se os olhos ainda estavam verdes. Estavam...

"Então ele não está incorporando a raposa safada... Mas o bicho ta com um fogo hoje que dá gosto... Devia trazer flores todos os dias, se é afrodisíaco assim..."

Kurama ergueu Yusuke e trouxe para o canto da sala que servia de copa. Yusuke sorriu diante da perfeição do ambiente... Velas, incenso suave, um vinho no descanso em cima da mesa...

Quanto capricho... Fez o rango aqui mesmo ou comprou?

Fiz tudo... A massa e o molho... até a sobremesa foi made by Minamino...

Nossa, que menino prendado... Assim eu gamo, hein?

Sorriram. Yusuke ficou pensando se era melhor entregar os anéis agora ou depois do jantar. Seu estômago roncou, definindo o momento por ele.

Bem, pode se acomodar, Yusuke, que eu já volto.

Trouxe a travessa com o tortiglione e depois foi buscar o molho. Urameshi sentiu a boca ficar cheia d'água, mas se deu uma bronca mental: "Nada de encher a pança hoje, malandro. Tem que ser romântico... A parada hoje é melosa, nada de mandar tudo pro ralo à toa..."

Shuuchi até estranhou que o namorado não estava comendo feito um bárbaro, mas não falou nada. Quando apresentou o musse de chocolate e Urameshi comeu apenas uma colher, seu coração começou a apertar. "Tem coisa errada aqui... Ele está comendo muito pouco... Na certa, tem algo sério pra falar..." e quase que o coração parou de verdade ao ouvir o moreno se levantar e começar a falar:

Kurama, acho que a hora é agora... Tem algo que eu preciso te dizer...

"Deus, ele ta tão estranho... será que ele vai terminar tudo agora?"

Já faz dois anos que a gente ta nesse namoro assim... nesse chove-não-molha e eu acho que ta mais do que na hora da gente tomar uma decisão...

"Não, não, não..."

E que decisão seria essa? "Vou cortar os pulsos assim que ele sair".

Mas Urameshi apenas se ajoelhou aos pés do ruivo e tirou uma caixinha do bolso:

Acho que a gente devia se assumir como mais que um "rolo"... A coisa pra mim ta ficando muito séria, ruivo. Quer namorar comigo, assim, tipo oficialmente?

Tipo oficialmente? – Kurama repetiu, os olhos baixados para os anéis de prata largos mas não decodificando o que eles representavam... "Ele ta me dando um anel de compromisso? COMPROMISSO?"

Urameshi olhou pro namorado confuso, interpretando a hesitação dele como uma negação... "Que que ta pegando? Será que ele não quer compromisso? Será que eu sou apenas brincadeira pra ele? Será que ele já tem alguém mais em vista?" Mas antes que ele se levantasse, o ruivo já estava se jogando nos braços dele, derrubando os dois no chão e dando mais um DAQUELES beijos nele.

Isso é um sim?

Claro que é, seu tapado! Alguma dúvida que eu te amo?

Bem... Nenhuma... eu confio no meu taco... ce nunca que ia achar outro partidão feito eu, inteligente e gostoso ao mesmo tempo...

Com certeza... – e prendendo as pernas de Yusuke com as suas, começou a beijá-lo desde a testa até o queixo.

Urameshi abriu os braços, se deixando ser beijado. Mas ao tentar assumir o comando, foi seguro no lugar por um namorado o qual ele tinha esquecido que era forte e ágil.

Onde vai?

Cheio de idéias hoje, ruivo safado?

Tive o dia todo para te-las, meu amor... E como cada uma parecia melhor que a outra, creia em mim, vou aplicá-las todas...

Pelo jeito, só posso ficar na minha e assistir de camarote...

Ah, mas você vai gostar de cada ato, pode crer, meu camaradinha... – e deu um risinho bem sacana...

O risinho mais a cara de safada daquele ruivo sempre tão doce mexeu com os nervos de Urameshi... E fez o que lhe era pedido... Rendeu-se...

Nhaa… Sei que vocês estão pensando seriamente em me trucidar por parar aqui, mas vem mais coisa por ai... Bom, agora fiquei satisfeita com um YYH meu, agora sim! A música é SWEET SURRENDER, da Diana Ross... eu achei que a letra tinha tudo a ver com o momento... Para a segunda parte, do Kurama e para o lemon, a música vai ser outra... Surpresa! Bem, dona Graça, agora eu não tenho mais do que reclamar... E quem quiser ler a fic toda, vai no MIPS. Aqui, não tem como por um songfic completo.23/06/05


	2. Minamino

**SWEET SURRENDER**

**CAPÍTULO 02 — MINAMINO**

_O risinho mais a cara de safada daquele ruivo sempre tão doce mexeu com os nervos de Urameshi... E fez o que lhe era pedido... Rendeu-se... _

You come to me with open arms

_Você veio até mim de braços abertos_

You say tonight I'm to be your lover

_Você disse que esta noite eu seria seu amor_

And by the morning light I'm to discover

_E na luz da manhã eu descobriria_

Everything that you've held inside of you

_Tudo que você tem escondido dentro de você_

What's a man like me supposed to do

_O que um homem como eu poderia fazer_

Sweet, oh, sweet surrender

_Doce, oh, doce entrega_

Sweet, sweet surrender...

_Doce, doce entrega..._

O ruivo começou a tirar a camisa bem devagar, depois abriu os botões da camisa de Yusuke sem pressa. Abrindo, espalmou as duas mãos por sobre o tórax moreno, tocando com reverência o outro. Os dedos foram tateando até encontrarem os mamilos, que foram devidamente tocados, rodeados, beliscados, até Urameshi arquear as costas, gemendo... Os dedos subiram para acariciar os cabelos negros, o corpo alvo de Shuuichi descendo para roçar no outro, já tirando faíscas. Yusuke teve vontade de mandar todo o auto-controle pro Makai, pular em cima do ruivo e "mandar ver".

"Mas se eu faço isso, acabo com a noite. Sossega, leão, e agüenta o tranco. ', que beijo mais maneiro meu ruivo tem..."

Minamino estava mesmo caprichando no beijo, lambendo os lábios de Urameshi, os cantinhos da boca, chupando a língua atrevida que tentava duelar com a sua, tudo para aproveitar aquele momento de entrega... Nem era pelo anel de compromisso, ele faria tudo do mesmo jeito... Só que agora, o momento era outro. Bobagem, tudo bem, mas era diferente!

You tell me that you're lonely and you're sad

_Você me disse que estava sozinho e triste_

And tonight I'm to be your only man

_E esta noite eu seria seu único homem_

You wear those things that turn my head

_Você vestiu aquelas coisas que viram minha cabeça_

You ruffle my ego but not my bed

_Você desmancha meu ego mas não minha cama_

Seems like Summer when you're close at hand

_Esquenta como verão quando você está ao alcance da mão_

If I seem eager then you'll understand

_Se eu parecer com mais vontade você compreenderá_

Sweet, sweet surrender (bis)

_Doce, doce entrega_

Shuuichi... — gemeu Yusuke.

Hmmm... — respondeu o outro, já atacando o lóbulo da orelha com a língua, enquanto as mãos continuavam brincando com o abdômen do outro.

Como está quente aqui, não?

Fácil de resolver, amor. Só tirarmos mais as roupas... — Dito e feito, Minamino arrancou as calças e puxou as de Yusuke, avançando em seu umbigo e traçando o contorno do buraco com os dedos e com a língua.

Não parece resolver, ruivo...

Acho que você precisa de um pouco de gelo, então. — Buscando um cubo no balde do vinho, o ruivo traçou os contornos de Urameshi com ele, lambendo depois o rastro molhado que ficava...

O contraste do gelo e da língua do amante com sua pele quente, fazia com que o sangue do detetive espiritual fervesse nas veias... Ele repetia como num mantra "vou agüentar, vou agüentar, vou agüentar, cacete, ele ta me matando de tesão... vou agüentar..."

Até que a equipe de exploração dedos-lingua-lábios chegou numa zona de perigo... Ao ver sua masculinidade à mercê desse trio impiedoso, Urameshi gritou, erguendo os quadris para tentar um alívio. Enquanto a boca de Shuiichi levava Yusuke ao delírio, os dedos passaram a explorar um território mais baixo, rodeando um local sensível, aproveitando a distração para invadir mais a fundo. Kurama então conectou olhares, para ver se o moreno ia demonstrar dor, desconforto ou rejeição. Mas Yusuke não era mais dono de si, naquele momento. O que importava era o seu prazer. Vindo inexoravelmente num tsunami, envolvendo tudo. Gozou abundantemente na boca do ruivo, como se fosse secar de vez. Esgotado, relaxou, abrindo as pernas de vez. Minamino sorriu, se ajeitando melhor entre as coxas morenas.

Vai, mane. Pensa que eu não entendi o que ce ta querendo?

Você tem que querer também...

Se você continuar a me tratar tão bem, lógico que eu quero. Então to doido de perder outra sessão de carinho dessas?

Shuiichi apenas sorriu, se erguendo o suficiente para alcançar o mousse de chocolate. Espalhou pelo peito de Urameshi, colocando um pouco em sua boca. O gosto do beijo ficou agridoce, mas Yusuke queria mais daquela língua, que logo pôs-se a trabalhar. Coberto de mousse, o moreno delirava. Depois de limpo na frente, virou-se de bruços, convidando a ser novamente coberto. Minamino abriu mais o sorriso e fez a vontade do amante. Caprichou na cobertura, dando um tratamento vip ao quadril e adjacências. Yusuke abaixou a frente do corpo, empinando mais a bundinha e esperou. Dois dedos voltaram a invadi-lo, dessa vez fazendo questão de atingir AQUELE ponto onde tudo explode em um tesão inenarrável.

Kurama, para de embromation e vai logo, cacete.

Tão bom... Eu vou ficar viciado em chocolate desse jeito...

Pode viciar no que quiser, ruivo, DEPOIS.

To indo...

Heart is tired and full of doubt

_O coração está cansado e cheio de dúvidas_

Now you're sucked me in don't spit me out

_Agora que você me sorveu não me cuspa_

Lay your head down next to mine

_Deite sua cabeça perto da minha_

And in each others arms we'll entwine

_E nos braços um do outro nós ficaremos_

Look me straight in the eyes and tell me

_Olhe direto nos meus olhos e me diga_

Between your heart and mind I see

_Entre o seu coração e mente eu vejo_

Sweet, oh, sweet surrender

_Doce, oh, doce entrega_

Sweet, sweet surrender

_Doce, doce entrega_

Surrender

_Entrega_

Mas mesmo o ruivo não quis estragar o momento somente com tesão. Penetrou Yusuke com calma, saboreando. Depois que o moreno se acostumou com a invasão, começou a se mexer ainda devagar, parando para beijá-lo, acariciar suas costas e seus quadris.

O amor nunca foi tão completo, tão seguro, cada movimento cadenciado. Não era só sexo, não era só tesão, não havia somente o compromisso do prazer, de alcançar um orgasmo bom. Era a busca de dois amantes pelo nirvana, pelo paraíso, por um porto que ligasse o corpo ao coração. Quando Kurama achou que estavam prontos, abaixou a mão em direção ao órgão entumescido de Urameshi e aumentou a sua própria velocidade. Os gemidos e sussurros se tornaram gritos. E logo o mundo tornou-se branco, mergulhado num abismo de prazer que ambos acharam que era a morte, de tão profundo.

Aishiteru, Urameshi... — sussurrou o ruivo, caindo em cima do corpo moreno, que também desabava no tapete.

Aishiterumo, koi. — gemeu Urameshi, de encontro ao chão.

Kurama riu baixinho, ajudando o amante a se virar e o abraçou. Estavam suados, melados, numa bagunça total. Mas teriam tempo pra se limpar. Dali por diante, teriam todo o tempo do mundo... Todo o tempo do mundo. O primeiro passo tinha sido dado. Agora tudo seria uma doce entrega...

N/A: Credo, o nível glicêmico alcançou picos agora. Quem for diabético, me perdoe... Mas eu gostei de novo! A música agora foi SWEET SURRENDER, com Rod Stewart. Ok, Redchocólatras, espero que gostem. Pra quem não sabe japonês, o Shuuichi disse "Eu te amo" e o Urameshi respondeu "Eu te amo também, amor." E eu desconfio que errei o nome do ruivo o fic inteiro, mas vocês relevem, ok? "Ma que calore, non?" 17/09/05


End file.
